The present invention relates generally to a thread form for a pin and box connection of the type used in large diameter oil well tubing, casing and the like. More specifically, it relates to a driveable threaded joint having converging, trapped thread flanks, and having mating shoulders and end faces that help limit the deformation of the joint during axial compression.